Gara-gara Shiro!
by Crystal Akane
Summary: Gara-gara Shiro anjing nya. Gumi jadi menemukan cinta nya.. seperti apa ceritanya? Read dan Review nya yaa! XD


**Ketemu lagi dengan author ternge-hits(?) sejagad raya. Abaikan**

**Baik sodarah-sodarah setelah lama vacum, Akane membawa banyak karya XDD rongsokan yang pantes nya dikiloin(?) di abang-abang sampah :/**

**.**

**VOCALOID NOT MINE!**

**CAST: GUMI X GUMIYA**

GUKK! GUKK! GUKK!

"Shiro baka. Pagi-pagi sudah buat mimpi ku menjadi hancur!"kesal gadis bersurai hijau rumput itu Gumi Anderson (Akane: TERLALU KEBAGUSAN NAMANYA -_- MAAF SODARAH-SODARAH(?))

Lalu Gumi segera keluar ke balkon kamarnya, karena Shiro menggong-gong di balkon kamarnya.

"ARGH! SHIRO! DIAM! DASAR ANJING NAKAL!"teriak Gumi lalu segera menggendong Shiro

Shiro si anjing Chihuahua nya Gumi masih terus menggong-gong

"Shiro! Diam!"teriak Gumi lalu memasukan Shiro ke kamarnya.

Gumi ingin tahu sebab Shiro menggong-gong. Karena jika Shiro menggong-gong pasti ada sebab

Ia melihat anjing jenis Golden Retreiver di bawa oleh laki-laki bersurai sama sepertinya.

"Terlihat seperti orang baru disini"batin Gumi

"Hey! Jangan bawa anjing mu kesini! Aku sedang tidur! Anjing ku jadi menggong-gong tahu!"ucap Gumi

"Hoi! Jam berapa sekarang? Pagi-pagi bawa anjing mu jalan kek, ngapain kek! Jangan ngebo terus"cowo itu menasehati Gumi

"Kau tak usah menasehati ku! Bocah!"teriak Gumi

"Aku ini umur 17 tahun!"teriak cowo itu

"E-eh! B-berarti s-senpai ku ya?"tanya Gumi

"Jelas! Aku yakin, walaupun aku lihat kamu dari bawah aku yakin kau pasti lebih pendek dariku"ledek Gumiya

"Sialan, cowo ini benar-benar menyebalkan"batin Gumi

"Kau tak pantas di panggil senpai! BAKA!"teriak Gumi

"Aku juga tak mengharapkan bisa dipanggil senpai oleh mu"sewot Gumiya

"Awas kau!"kesal Gumi yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya dan siap untuk menabok wajah cowo itu

"Siapa namamu?"tanya cowo itu pada Gumi

"Kepo sekali kau"sewot Gumi balik

"Namaku Megpoid Gumiya, orang baru disini"kata cowo itu yang diketahui bernama Gumiya

"E-eh? Nama hampir sama pula"batin Gumi lagi

"KAU INI SIAPA SIH? BERANI SEKALI MENGCOPAS NAMAKU, DENGAN MUDAH KAU TAMBAHKAN KATA 'Y' dan 'A'!"teriak Gumi

"Oh, berarti namamu Gumi ya?"tanya Gumiya sambil tertawa kecil

"Iya! Kenapa? Gak terima?"sewot Gumi

"Biasa saja"jawab Gumiya. "Yasudah kalo begitu, buang-buang waktu saja berbicara denganmu"lanjutnya.

"Yaudah! Pergi aja jauh-jauh dari sini! Kalo bisa kau hilang di segitiga bermuda dasar parasit!"kesal Gumi

"Itu bukannya lagu Gita Gutawa?"tanya Gumiya

"BUKAN! Ya jelas lah! Itu lagu Gita Gutawa! Sangat pantas untukmu!"sewot Gumi

"Yasudah aku pergi"kata Gumiya lalu lanjut berjalan pagi sambil membawa anjing nya

"Phew~ Benar-benar cowo menyebalkan"kesal Gumi

Lalu, Gumi masuk ke kamar nya.

"Huh! Dasar cowo menyebalkan! Jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi, pipinya akan biru nanti!"dengus Gumi

Setelah marah-marah sendiri tak ada juntrungan, Gumi bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mandi (yaiyalah) dan pergi ke sekolah

_Sorenya..._

Setelah seharian di sumpel dengan pelajaran sekolah dan les yang berjam-jam tak mengenal waktu itu. Gumi harus berlatih basket bersama teman-teman kompleks nya dan malamnya lagi dia harus karate

Memang aktifitas seorang Gumi pada hari Senin sangat-sangat sibuk sekali

"Jam 4! Mati aku!"seru Gumi dia langsung bergegas lari dan mengambil minuman isotonik nya di kulkas sambil lari

Setelah berlali kurang lebih 5 menit Gumi sampai di tempat latihan basket nya

"Huh hah huh hah!, maaf terlambat"seru Gumi

"Daijoubu"kata pelatihnya, Meiko

Akhirnya Gumi mulai bermain basket bersama teman-temannya

Setelah sampai jam 6 Gumi berlatih basket, ia harus pulang untuk mengikuti karate malamnya

"Meiko-sensei! Saya pulang duluan ya, Gomenasai"ucap Gumi

"Silahkan"jawab Meiko

Gumi ingin berjalan pelan-pelan kali ini. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis, tapi masih harus berlatih karate malamnya.

Gumi berjalan pelan dan melihat kebawah

"Aku lelah"batin Gumi

Jika Gumi boleh jujur, jiwa raga nya sudah sangat lelah sekali

Gumi bingung kenapa orang tuanya memberikan aktifitas yang sangat banyak padanya dari kecil

BRUKK!

Tubuh Gumi ambruk seketika...

Saat masih setengah sadar ia melihat seseorang menggendongnya

.

**Yush! TBC!**

**Review nya ?:3**


End file.
